


Comfortable In Your Own Skin (or Lack Thereof)

by a_genderfluid_otter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, bad body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_genderfluid_otter/pseuds/a_genderfluid_otter
Summary: Even all these years later, Genji still feels like an outcast in this cyborg body now and again. When these feelings become overwhelming, Zenyatta does his best to help his pupil realign himself and realize his own value.Sometimes it just takes a hands-on approach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What started as an attempt for to Irene deal with their own dysphoria turned into vaginal fisting ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> That being said, Trans Man Genji below. All male pronouns used, though typical slang to refer to vaginal genitalia is also used. Typical warnings just in case this might cause anyone else any kind of discomfort.

Genji stood firm at the door, weight oscillating back and forth between his feet. He should leave, head back to his room for the night and call it that. And yet…

His Master had always encouraged Genji to come to him when he started to fall apart. A fragile mind was the greatest danger. And he felt fragile.

There were days that he felt confident and sure, the combinations of metal and wiring and silicon like he’d been born with them; other days, it felt like he was a flesh tumour inside of a mechanic body, each trying to push the other out.

This was one of those days.

Genji had barely put a hand to the door when it opened. The room was silent other than the mechanical whirring of both his parts and his Master’s parts.

“I felt that you might be coming this evening.”

“Has it become that frequent?” Genji stepped into the room, the tension heavy in his shoulders dropping away when the door fell shut behind him.

“No,” Zenyatta came closer to Genji, passing by him before settling down onto the mat he’d previously been rested on. “But I have come to notice the telltale signs of these drops of yours. It is often when you spend too much time around your human teammates. You start to focus on the things that you are not.”

Unconsciously, he winced at that. But when Zenyatta gestured for Genji to sit across from him, the cyborg settled down without a single word. Legs crossed, he settled one hand on his thigh, the other pointing along the center of his body. His eyes fell shut, attempting to force himself back into a meditative mindset.  
When his Master spoke, the sound reverberated deep inside of him, as if the Omnic were speaking inside of his skull.

“You are neither Omnic or human, Genji. You are the balance between them, the proof that we are all one and the same, a harmony, not a dissonance.” Genji felt tension continue to flow from his person, Zenyatta’s soothing words taking ahold. As always, he echoed the words back, warming at Zenyatta’s rattling hum of approval.

“You are not defined by what you are--”

“I am not defined by what I am--”

“But by who you are.”

“But by who I am.” In these years, he’d been a lot of things. Angry. Bitter. Learning. Growing. Confused. Unwanted. Accepted. Working. Healing.

It was easy to repeat that mantra, eyes closed and focusing on the words that eased out. What he was did not matter, but he was still someone worthy of respect. He deserved to find peace with himself. This body kept him alive and life itself was a gift.

But, eventually, the mantra became mindless. Even as he spoke, he could feel his thoughts wandering. It was easy to talk of respect, but Genji still vividly could place the horrified look of Omnics and humans alike when they’d seen Genji for the first time. His body had been a disaster and for so long, life be damned, he wished that Angela had left him to die.

Some days, he could accept what he saw in the mirror; a combination of light and plating, something that was rather appealing to the eye. Then he looked at himself, what lurked beneath the mask and the hard metal. It made him nauseous, all that matted scar tissue, connected to hyper-realistic silicon and metal alike. While he could fool himself into normalcy inside of the suit, staring at his own reflection reminded him that he was nothing, nothing that could be normal. As often as he told himself that he did forgive Hanzo, the consequences that he was left with rendered Genji nothing more than a--

His eyes snapped open at the metal hand against his face.

“You are still focusing on it.”

Genji winced. “I merely--”

The metal thumb slid across the space covering Genji’s cheekbone, gentle. Zenyatta was never angry with his pupil, only wishing to help. But then the hand stopped, Genji able to pick up two delicate fingers pressed to the pressure pad that removed the mask itself. There was a hesitation on both parts, Genji finally mustering out a nod.

A heavy hiss came from the mask as the pressure inside and outside of the mask stabilized. Omnic to human face, he could almost imagine the smile that would be on Zenyatta’s face. Once the mask was set to the side, the hand came back up, thumb moving in that slow, sweeping pattern across real skin now. Genji leant into it without a thought, the slightly roughened metal of Zenyatta's hand having an almost flesh-like quality to it between its warmth and the meshed texture. Either way, the slow oscillation was relaxing, Genji’s eyes falling shut as he let Zenyatta continue.

“Come here.” Genji opened his eyes to see Zenyatta beckoning him forward, scooting closer before Zenyatta withdrew his hand.

“Turn around.” And when Genji did, he was guided to scoot until Zenyatta’s chest was at Genji’s back and he was seated in the Omnic’s lap with his thighs parted, resting his knees on the outside of Zenyatta’s own. There was an awkwardness to the position, sure, but it was not the strangest thing that Zenyatta had done with Genji before. Truthfully, there was something comforting about it. There was an ever-present reminder that he was not alone, that Zenyatta was right there. All things considered, it was just what he needed.

Genji took a deep breath in, chest rising and falling in a continuous movement that was vastly different from Zenyatta’s eerie stillness at times. But he moved along with Genji, a hand running up and down the plates of his thigh, the Omnic tilting his golden chin up towards the back of Genji’s neck. And every time that he did, Genji felt a prickle, a spark administered to metal or skin. It left a tingle down Genji’s body, made him breathless at times. It was as close to a kiss as Zenyatta could offer him. Genji relishes in it.  
Zenyatta's free hand came up, moving Genji back into his meditating position. And Genji did, relaxing as he started back into the cycle.

“I wish that I could aid you in seeing yourself the way that I see you.” Zenyatta’s hand on Genji’s leg did not stop moving. In fact, it began to sweep a little closer to the inside of Genji’s thigh. “You are a wonder that truly only the Iris could bring to me. I cannot thank all the powers that be enough for having you in my life. Human, Omnic, cyborg, neither, I find myself drawn to you. I suppose, then, I can only show you how I feel.” As he said those words, a metal finger slid between Genji’s legs, across the silicon and flesh lips of a parted cunt, the only part of Genji not covered by the fiberglass suit. A surprised moan slithered past Genji’s lips as he tilted his hips in open invitation.

Another finger joined the first as Zenyatta moved them, petting them up and down the curve of Genji’s lips.

“As much as I know it to be true, I find it humorous that such a delicate part of you is put in display in this otherwise practical armor of yours. It is not as though I can complain too much,” a louder moan escaped as Zenyatta teasingly swiped a finger between his lips, tracking it through the wetness that was rapidly building, “for it does give me incredibly easy access to this part of you, young sparrow.”

Those long fingers continued to stroke up and down the lips of his cunt, doing little more than just teasing them. Every now and again, he’d slip a finger inside just enough to wet it before smearing Genji’s own juices over his labia. Every tantalizing touch earned a twitch, Genji feeling his clit swell with need as wet, metallic fingers pointedly ignore where he needed his Master the most. He immediately moved to spread his legs further, tilting his hips only to have Zenyatta move him back.

“Continue your meditations, my student. Relief will come soon enough.”

How on earth Zenyatta expected Genji to continue on meditating when those sinful fingers were stroking him, he didn't know. But he tried. He forced deep breaths in through his nose, out through his mouth. If he tried very hard, Genji could envision that blank space he tried to achieve. Just beyond him was empty, the cradling void the Iris offered as a refuge. In there, it didn't matter if you were man or Omnic. When stripped down to the soul, everyone was--

His train of thought immediately broke as something swiped over his clit. The touches were teasing, the pad of Zenyatta’s finger barely gracing it. No, instead he continued to roll hairless, puffy lips with wet fingers until the lips were sticky, soaked with his own juices.

“Please, Master…”

The Omnic laughed quietly. Two more gentle sparks were placed against Genji’s head.

“Have I not taught you patience?” But his second hand came up, draping over Genji's thigh. “Very well, then.”

Dry fingers spread Genji open, cool air hitting Genji's mess of a pussy and making the cyborg whine. But just as the cool air was threatening to dry him out, more fluid dripped down over his fluttering hole.  
Two fingers settled over Genji’s clit, rolling the bud in tight, slow circles. His breathing grew heavier, the vents on his body clicking as they rapidly opened and closed in a futile attempt to regulate his temperature. If Zenyatta was aware of Genji's unraveling, he didn't comment. Instead, he continued to roll his fingers until they were covered in green fluid. Part of Genji wanted to shove those hot, wet fingers into his mouth, until his tongue was saturated by the taste of his own juices and the metal of his Master. But that would require making Zenyatta stop and Genji that was the last thing he wanted.

Instances like that were exactly why Genji always had at least two partners when he was younger. He liked the attention given, in part. He also liked when one could use his messy cunt, finger it and marvel how well it took the biggest of loads while Genji was free to do some of the more lewder deeds with his hands and mouth. Sometimes both, depending on the kind of line that there was to fuck the youngest Shimada. His favourite thing in the world was when he took two at once so he could be--

His entire body jolted with a cry as three fingers slipped inside of Genji, no warning and no preparation. He should have been mortified that his hole was that spread to accommodate the intrusion, but all he could do was clamp around his Master’s fingers and try to pull them deeper.

“I was beginning to worry that you were distracted.”

“Never! Never,” Genji gasped out. “I was just… just lost in medi-- Oh, god.” He couldn't help the way he gasped as Zenyatta began to slide his fingers in and out of Genji’s hole.

“I wonder, my sparrow, if this is all reconstructed, did you specifically ask to be made this loose?” For awhile, there was nothing but the lazy sound of masterful fingers sliding in and out of his hole. Genji whimpered around the answer, thighs shaking.

“I… I always like to be prepared.” Mortification flooded through his body as Zenyatta laughed, a fourth pushing in, giving Genji the first real stretch.

“I am sure that previous partners have enjoyed this preparation of yours. Is this design partially why it is not covered by armour like the rest of your body?”

A vent blew out steam, Genji burning up.

“Doctor Z-- Doc-- Angela said, said that if I wanted it to…” Genji gasped, hips attempting to jerk forward, to coax those long fingers to move faster, but Zenyatta held him stationary. “If I wanted to look like that--”

“Like what?” Genji whined this time, biting hard into his lower lip. When silence met Zenyatta's question, the Omnic stopped and a sob ripped from Genji.

“Master, please.”

“Like what, Genji?”

He felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks, trembling as his cunt squeezed hungrily around his Master's fingers.

“If I wanted to look like a used whore,” and Genji all but screamed when Zenyatta started to move, faster now, “then she wouldn't be able to cover it without risking the silicon melting against the metal given the temperature it gets.”

Another laugh from Zenyatta, but it sounded almost breathy. “So?”

“So I let her leave it open on display so that anyone could see it.” Genji's honesty earned a kiss against the side of his face. Spurred on by the motion, Genji spread his legs as wide as they would go in Zenyatta's lap, not stopped from doing it this time.

“I… I can't tell you the number of times I've positioned myself just so that people can see it--”

“It?”

“My sloppy cunt.” The words were coming a lot easier now, Genji willing to say or do anything to keep Zenyatta's hand moving. And Genji was sure that he wasn't imagining Zenyatta's hand going deeper inside, stretching Genji open further.

“Have you done that with me?” Genji clamped down on him as he nodded, gasping when a thin finger crooked. “I used to spend nights imagining these fingers inside of me. Sliding in and out of me like they are right now. I… I've come and-- and squirted all over myself thinking of you covering my mouth and finger-fuck-- fucking me in the temple.”

“Is that so?” Zenyatta crooked all four fingers. “Just like this?”

God, now Zenyatta was up to his thumb flush with him, the rest of his hand buried inside of Genji. He'd never gotten this far, never imagined his Master capable of this. But he was spread wider than he'd been in years and could only imagine the kind of mess he'd be when they were done.

“Better. This is s-so much better.”

“Mm, do you want more?” Genji's throat ran dry. Did his Master mean to fist him? Did he mean the pace or the intensity? Did Zenyatta have something else in mind entirely? Did Genji care?  
“Yes! Yes, please, Master. Fuck me.”

The words were awarded with an immediate change. Genji’s entire body rocked with the force of Zenyatta's hand moving in and out of him at a new pace. He gasped and whined, hips lifted to meet every thrust. It was brutal, the rapid slide of metal in and out of his stretched hole. In some ways, it was nothing different than being full of a toy. But a toy never felt this good. A toy never massaged his g-spot with such intensity, a toy never felt this hot, a toy didn't talk.

“It always troubles me, sparrow, when I see you so down about this body of yours. You are beautiful. You are amazing. You are more than these parts,” his fingers never relented. “But these parts are so beautiful. You take me in so easily, your body splays out when you're like this like the lazy spread of snow. I hear you late at night when you think you're alone.” Genji been so lost in the movements, in the noise of Zenyatta working his dripping cunt, that he didn't register his words, at first. Then Genji squeaked.

“Wh-What do you hear?”

Zenyatta hummed, slowing his hand in speed, but deepening the intensity, purposefully fingering at the pleasure deep inside of Genji. He shuddered and shook against the monk, struggling to listen.

“I hear you work yourself. I hear your whines and your cries, how relieved you sound when you bring yourself off. I hear you call for me. I hear how you moan my name under your hand as you come. It is… enthralling.” When Zenyatta suddenly came to a stop, a strangled noise came from the cyborg.

“It hurts me so to see how unhappy you are. I know I cannot change that, but I endeavour to do what I can to help. Like this, laid bare and raw, I have never seen anything more marvellous. You are a marvel, Genji. I am lucky to know you. I am lucky to call you my student. Yet I am luckier still, to be one who is allowed to see you so vulnerable and beautiful.” The tears down Genji's heeks weren't simply from overstimulation this time. “That you let me touch you and love you is such an honour. A pleasure.”  
Genji huffed out a laugh, managing momentary composure as he rubbed the heel of his hand at his eye.

“The pleasure’s mine, Master.”

Zenyatta laughed. “May I then?” Genji swore loudly as Zenyatta stroked his thumb over his blushing hole where the other four fingers and half of his hand resided. Genji nodded his head frantically.

“Please. Master, please, please. I… I need it. I need it all inside of me. Please.” At a point, it was just a mantra, a mindless garbling of words. He needed Zenyatta to know how much Genji needed him.

One hand clamped firm on Genji's hip as the other thrusted in and out of him. Little by little, he nudged his thumb in--tip, pad, first knuckle, second knuckle--until his whole hand was squeezed inside of him and, naturally, Genji screamed. Genji felt full, hole aching to support the hot metal. His thighs tightened, pussy sucking on his Master’s hand greedily as his own body shook, the aching better than any teasing he'd ever had to his clit.

Then Zenyatta started to move. Inch by torturous inch was dragged out of Genji, his already loose hole now a gaping, wet mess. Then, when it was just the touch of fingertips against the rim, Zenyatta slid right back in. It took two more of those thrusts before Zenyatta set up a rhythm. Genji was helpless to do anything but lie there and take it. His thighs spread wider, head back and lolling. It felt good, it felt so good, the friction pushing his cunt open, hitting where it counted as Zenyatta buried his hand wrist deep. Shifting, he forced himself to look down. The sight alone might have been enough to make him cum. There was such a precise rhythm to the way that Zenyatta's hand pushed and dragged out of him, shiny digits drenched in almost-green pussy juice. And as Zenyatta moved in and out, Genji's hole swelled and contracted around him. And the noise, Christ the noise. His cunt hadn't felt this full in years and seemed almost like it was independently trying to suck Zenyatta's whole hand in for the claim. Even the best silicon technology would be stretched out by this, it'd take days for Genji to constrict back to his normal, whorish opening. It meant that he'd have to wear this look. If anyone saw him, they'd see him loose and gaping. The thought alone made more slick spill over Zenyatta’s hand, aiding his slide back in.

By that point, Genji had lost all coherent thought. His knees were spread like that was the only position he knew, sobbing out his pleasure. It was so good, so damn good, but not enough to--

The hand on Genji’s hip slowly slid down, gentle fingers resting at the hood above his clit. It was swollen and almost forest green, throbbing in need. He could see the way that those fingers teased at touching him, carefully keeping their distance as Genji's hips stuttered with each bruising thrust of Zenyatta's hand. Eventually, Genji dragged his eyes up, finally aware that Zenyatta was focused only on Genji's face. In one facet, it was exposing and uncomfortable, to be the sole object of attention from an Omnic who was revered far and wide. It was also hot as hell because said Omnic had his hand inside of Genji’s throbbing hole and was about to give Genji the orgasm of a lifetime.

“Sparrow?” He didn't need to elaborate further, fingers tapping against the hood like he was rapping his fingers against a desk or a wall. Genji knew what that meant for him, what it'd mean to Zenyatta himself. But the words at first wouldn't come out, Genji mewling with his jaw hanging open as he frantically nodded his head.

“I am sorry, what was that?” Zenyatta's fingers drove down, down, down to where his other hand was stuffed inside. Two thin fingers tracked through the bright green juices until said fingers were coated. Dragging them back up, Genji couldn't think if he wanted those fingers on his clit or in his mouth. It seemed Zenyatta recognised Genji’s train of thought. Coating a third, he pressed it to Genji's already parted lips.

The cyborg sucked the finger in with relish, not bothering to hide his moans. He had tasted himself many times before, but this synthetic-organic combination was sweeter than it had the right to be. He supposed Angela wasn't lying when she said she had his back. Then there was that taste of metal, tart on his tongue. It was slender and long,?tongue curling so easily around its girth. And taking it back meany that Genji practically had Zenyatta fingering the back of his throat too. The mesh finger pad scraped over his tongue, Genji groaning. Once upon a time, he'd prided himself on making anyone with a penis cum in his mouth in less than a minute--there had to be some way he could use those same talents for Zenyatta's benefit.

Though all that went away when Zenyatta pulled his finger free, Genji watching his juices--vaginal and mouth now--dribbling down those fingers. Between the continued motion inside of him that left Genji still dripping, how overstimulated he felt and the promise that it'd all linger for days, it began to go to his head. Then there was the fact that Zenyatta was watching him, attention undivided, as the Omnic’s own vents huffed and twitched--it was affecting him, too. If Genji didn't cum then, he'd explode.

“Please,” Genji managed out, clamping tight, riding his wet pussy against Zenyatta's hand. “I want to cum. Let me cum. I need to cum for you. I.. I… Please, Master, I need you.”

He'd hardly gotten the words out when wet fingertips enveloped his clit, rolling it in frenzied, tight circles. Genji's hips stuttered, his back arched, and he effectively lost all reason following as he shrieked. He felt dizzy with the pleasure, his heart hammering hard enough in his chest. Genji swore it’d stop from the sheer effort. Wordless screams attempted to rip from his lips, but Genji barely had enough air for that. His energy was devoted to keeping his body from crumbling, focusing on that tight pinpoint of pleasure that… that was growing bigger and-- and, god, oh god, Christ fuck fuck fuck fuck

He tried to warn Zenyatta, to say something, but another scream escaped in the space of a breath, Genji reduced to sobbing. His entire body convulsed against his Master, hole fluttering wildly around the Omnic’s hand as hot fluid came spilling all over, squirting over both of their bodies. Genji twitched like a livewire, hot steam spilling vents at his side, the clicking of the hardware impossible to hear over Genji’s gasps.

When Genji finally came back down, there was an ache deep in his bones from head to toe. But a lazy smile flitted across his face from the sheer satisfaction. His breathing slowed down, focusing only on the warm pleasure that lingered in his muscles, brain pleasantly fuzzy. And, absently, he felt a hand skim up and down his side, eyes coming to focus on the Omnic above him. The monk chirruped at him and Genji offered him a lopsided smile.

“You are a very enthusiastic lover.”

“You’re very talented,” he panted out, his own hand starting to trail fingers up and down the Omnic’s arm.

For awhile, he contented himself with that. If he tried not to focus on it, he could ignore the wetness between his thighs, the way that he’d soaked both himself and the floor. Instead, he paid attention to their in-sync clicking, to the way that Zenyatta twitched in small, almost human ways.

“Thank you, Zenyatta.”

“Not at all. It is quite rewarding to see you lose yourself in--”

“No.” Zenyatta drew up, surprised when Genji cut him off. But Genji rose up, limbs weak and noodley, but still functioning. His hand came up, holding to the side of his Master’s face. Scarred lips pressed against the warm metal of Zenyatta’s face plate in a gentle kiss. There was something delightful about the way that the lights on Zenyatta’s face flashed.

“You are…” Genji laughed softly, regaining his composure. “You have such a way of calling me back, of helping me when I feel my worst. I cannot thank you enough for your patience, your understanding. It Wong go away, I know, but it's nice to know that neither will you.”

And then Zenyatta turned his head so that they were settled with foreheads touching. “It is always my honor and my pleasure, dear sparrow. To care for you is the greatest mission I have been given and I cherish every moment of it.” Genji felt another spark, this time against his mouth, coaxing a smile out.

“But I believe that a wash is in order.” Zenyatta looked at his hands and down at Genji’s thighs, earning a crooked smile from the cyborg. He took Zenyatta’s hand in his own, holding the still wet fingertips to his lips, looking at him.

“I think I can help you clean up, Master.” There was a distinct victory in hearing Zenyatta’s pleased whirring accompanied by the chatter of his vents.


End file.
